Someone Waits in the Shadows
by woundedhearts
Summary: She boarded the Ship for a better life. A chance to get away. She didn't think he would follow her. Maya has to make a choice stay and fight a mad man, or run to stay alive. The wrong choice will risk the lives of her friends. Can she take the chance?
1. Chapter 1

Someone Waits in the Shadows

* * *

He was always there. Every corner, every phone call came from him. He was just a boy, just another boy she befriended in school. But something about Bradley Atwater was off from the beginning. For the past couple of years Maya Bennett was being stalked. It had become a game she was not willing to play.

Looking out her kitchen window she noticed his car go by one more time and she was absolutely terrified. She felt like she was in a bad b-movie that she couldn't shut off. She didn't understand why he was tormenting her like this, she was never anything but nice to him.

The phone rang again and she froze in fear, not another call. She tried to tell herself if she just ignored him, ignored the phone calls and the constant harassment eventually he would leave her alone. But he had made it clear to her on several occasions that he would continue his game until one of two things happened. He died or she did.

Maya drew in a breath and forced herself to stay composed. Picking up the receiver she greeted the caller hoping it wasn't someone she didn't want to talk to. Her hopes were shattered as soon as she heard his raspy voice.

"I told you to stop calling me," she hesitated for a moment only to press the record button on the old answering machine her father refused to throw out. Thank heaven for small favors. "What do you want from me anyway?"

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"Please don't call again."

"I don't like to be ignored."

"Goodbye," with that she hung up the phone only to hear it ring again.

Taking another breath she picked it up. It was him again but this time he didn't get past her name. She slammed the phone back down a bit too roughly. She was beginning to hate this man. Actually if she were honest she would say her hatred began a little over a year ago when she found her car smashed and the words slut and bitch written across it in spray paint.

The phone rang again, but this time she continued to ignore it, eventually turning off the ringer all together. Picking up her cell phone she called the police detective that had been working on her case for the past few months. She knew they were doing their best. But like in so many of these situations it was a matter of he said she said, and her statements were just dismissed as overreaction.

That is until she began to record his phone calls and document every step he took while stalking her. She was going to see this guy go to jail if it was the last thing she did. Which was something her family was not willing to let happen. That was why in another week she'd be on a ship that traveled the world and docked in foreign cities far away from New York, and sadly her home.

The doorbell rang and Maya jumped startled by the noise. While she cautiously made her way to the front door she thought she heard a noise from behind her but only saw her orange tabby so continued. She made sure to look out the peep hole before opening the heavy object. Thankfully it was just a fedEx man on the other side. But as she signed the clipboard and he handed her the box she saw something that terrified her.

Brad's car sat across the road from her house, the only thing is, it was empty. Making a full circle she looked around her and listened for any sounds that may or may not be real.

"Miss Bennett are you alright?"

Suddenly the person in the car sat up and drove away and she found herself sighing in relief.

"I thought I heard something," she replied. "But, I'm sure it was nothing. This is an old house and its always making strange sounds."

The man looked around her a bit warily. He seemed to be taking her comment into advisement, but when she once again thanked him and let him know that everything was fine. He reluctantly had no choice but to believe her.

"Have a good day miss."

"Thank you," she replied before closing the door behind him.

She was about to open the box when she again heard the same noise. Rolling her eyes she moved forward, "Chester, where are you, you crazy cat?"

She put the box down on the coffee table and decided to take a quick sweep of the house. Not finding anything of importance she made her way upstairs and into her bedroom. Exhausted, from what she didn't know, she plopped down on her bed. She opened the box and pulled out a yellow manila envelope which had nothing written on it.

She looked at the name on the package, but it was a name from some company she didn't recognize. She was still a bit leery from earlier and wasn't sure if she should open it. Still curiosity got the better of her and she ripped open the flap.

She let the contents fall onto her bedspread and almost had a heart attack. There were pictures, at least a couple dozen of her sleeping, and eating and walking, running errands, at her friends, at the lake, at the mall, it went on and on and on. Then she heard a noise. The laptop on her desk beeped as another picture began to form. She cried, it was of her standing in the kitchen just a few minutes ago listening to the answering machine. He was in her house.

Instantly a fear she'd never known engulfed her and she looked out just in time to see him ascending the stairs. She immediately locked her door, ran into her closet and hoisted herself up into the safety of her attic. Sealing the over she locked herself in blocking all possible entrances she flipped open her phone and dialed nine one one.

"Nine one one operator," the voice rang over. "What is your emergency?"

"My name is Maya Bennett and there's an intruder in my house," she replied trying to keep calm. "He's been stalking me for over a year and I think he's finally snapped."

"Maya, I know you're here, open the door," he shouted. "You can't hide from me forever."

She heard the door to her room downstairs being kicked open. She prayed that he wouldn't see the opening in the closet. "He's in my room."

"Don't make a sound the police are on their way."

"Maya!" he shouted again. "I just want to talk to you."

Maya had to keep a hand over her mouth to keep from shrieking at the sight of a mouse scurrying across the floor in front of her. She wondered how long it had been since her father had the house fumigated.

"Are you still with me Miss Bennett?" the operator asked. "Our officers have shut off their sirens and are just arriving."

"Yes," she replied trying to keep her voice as low as possible so that he wouldn't hear her.

She wasn't sure where in the house he was, but she wasn't willing to leave her hiding place to find out. She couldn't hear him anymore so she hoped he was at least on the first floor so the police could get a hold of him. But she was mistaken when she felt a jolt underneath her. Running over she held the cover to the entrance shut as he used his fist to try and pry it open.

"I'll kill you."

"Stay away from me," Maya shouted hoping he would listen. "Get out of my house."

The next thing she knew she heard other voices. She'd never been so happy to hear anything in her life.

"Put the gun down," one by one the officers shouted.

"This isn't over!" Brad growled.

"Put it down," she heard another say. "Now put your hands on your head and face the wall. Do it."

A few minutes later when she finally opened the entrance, Brad had been given his Miranda rights and placed in the back of a police cruiser. Shaken and scared she let the officers help her down and then made her way over to the window seat where her cat curled up beside her. She caught a glimpse of the pictures still spread out on her bed and had to turn her face away from the sight. It still rattled her but she hoped that those snapshots would be helpful in finally garnering charges that stick.

* * *

Maya stood on the deck of the S.S Tipton and gazed out into the vast ocean before her. For the first time in awhile she felt like she could breathe. Like she had nothing holding her back and the feeling was amazing.

She decided then and there to put the last two years behind her. Brad Atwater was in jail, a place he'd remain for the next eleven months. Surely by the time he got out he would have forgotten all about her. And even if he didn't he would never be able to track her down. No one knew she was coming to school on this ship, no one but her parents, and she was thankful for that.

No Maya Bennett was free and nothing would ever destroy that.

* * *

AN: Famous last words anyone? Sigh…poor Maya and Zack…um…I mean poor Maya! :)

I don't know why I have a sudden inkling to write suspense. It couldn't have anything to do with the old eighties detectives shows I've been watching. Or a comment in a review by a certain author, oh well. Please read and review. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Lying in Wait

* * *

It had now been eight months since Maya Bennett sailed for safer waters. Eight months of adventure on the high seas with her friends. Eight months without a thought of Brad Atwater. No Maya was having the time of her life, and today would be no exception.

Since she and Zack weren't scheduled to work today they decided to spend the afternoon at the water slides. Gazing over at her boyfriend of three and a half months she wondered how she'd come to be so lucky. Oh he wasn't perfect by any means, but then neither was she. Still, he seemed perfect for her.

For the first month that Zack pursued her she had been flattered if not a bit leery of what would happen. After what happened with Brad she wasn't exactly in a hurry to be near another boy. But, something about him made her change her mind. He had a kindness in his eyes she never saw in Brads. She instantly changed her mind and befriended Zack too.

She couldn't help giggling when she noticed a splatter of ketchup on the corner of his mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"You," she replied leaning over with a napkin. "You have some ketchup on your face."

"Do I?"

"Let me help you," she smiled dabbing the corner of his mouth with her napkin.

"Thanks babe," she melted at the endearment as he kissed her fingers in thank you for cleaning off the mess. "So are you ready to have some fun?"

"If its with you, always."

"Good answer," he smiled leaning in for a quick kiss.

Zack offered to throw their plates away before heading over for a couple of smoothie refills. As Maya sat and waited for him to return she had the oddest feeling that someone was watching her, which was strange considering where she was. There were dozens of people around it would stand to reason that she might have caught the eye of a few. Still she couldn't prevent a shiver from crawling up and down her spine.

She forced herself to remember that Brad was still serving his sentence and she had nothing to worry about. Brad, she couldn't remember the last time she'd thought about the man. She smiled at that thought. Maya recalled a time when she couldn't go a minute with thinking about him, where he was, what he was doing, when he would strike next. Again another chill forced its way in and she brushed it away like an unwanted insect.

Choosing to focus on the scene in front of her she waited for Zack to return. There were two children being prepped for the day ahead. She smiled as they wiggled about while their mother rubbed on what appeared to be the entire content of sun tan lotion in the bottle she held. They made faces that boarded on comical while they were forced to stand there in wait. When it was obvious to her all they really wanted to do was to jump into the day's activities.

As her focus remained on the children and their mother her eyes faltered and she looked beyond them for just a split second and saw something that made her skin crawl. Her eyes turned wide as saucers and her heart began to pound wildly. But, soon the figure she had spied was gone, hidden by all the people who weren't privy to her distress. Where was he?

A wave of fear washed over her as she looked around in a panic. She made her way across the deck and up the stairs, which was no easy task since she collided with someone every few steps. But she had to know? She had to be sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, even as she found herself praying that they were. She sat down on a bench overlooking the entire bottom deck, investigating every movement, searching every head. Nothing, she didn't see him anywhere. Could she have imagined him?

"Maya!" she jumped what felt like ten feet at the sound of her name. "Are you alright?"

Looking over her shoulder she realized it was just Cody and Bailey. She had to get a grip on herself before she hyperventilated. Besides he was in jail, wasn't he? All these questions bombarded her at once and she knew she needed to find out either way. If only for her peace of mind.

"I'm fine."

"You seem jumpy and you look pale," Cody stated the obvious. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine really."

"Seriously, you're as white as a sheet. Maybe we should take you to the infirmary," Bailey advised.

"No, please I'm fine," Maya replied trying to sound calm even though her mind and heart were raising. "Please just let Zack know…"

"Know what?" Came a voice behind her and again she jumped.

"Whoa, you okay?" he asked taking a hold of her.

"I'm fine, you just surprised me that's all," as Maya said this she spotted Brad standing by the lunch counter watching her. "No, no he can't be real. He's not here."

"Who's not here?" Zack asked.

Maya was ready to cry and instead of answering his question she turned and bolted for the elevator and the hallway that would lead her to the safety of her cabin. She wasn't ready to deal with him again. These past months had been one of the happiest she'd known. It wasn't fair.

She slammed the closed button before the others could make it to the elevator. She knew it was useless since they'd probably meet her in her cabin but she needed sometime alone, sometime to think. Hell she needed time to breathe.

She was thankful when the doors opened to her floor and no one was around. She made a mad dash for her cabin and barricaded herself inside. She was freaking out and she knew it, and worst of all she was freaking everyone else out. They must think she was completely batty.

Still in panic mode she looked around her room. Was anything out of place, was something there that didn't belong, was she going crazy or had she really seen the man that had made her life a living hell for so long. When she was finished doing a thorough search of her room she pulled out her cell phone and went into the restroom, leaving Bailey and the twins knocking on her door.

Her mother answered on the first ring. "Mom?" Maya asked forcing herself to sound calm even though currently she was sitting in a ball in the bathtub with the curtain drawn.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"Don't lie to me," Mrs. Bennett replied. "I'm your mother remember, I know when something is wrong with my baby."

Maya couldn't hold it in any longer as she began to cry. She detailed everything that happened or that she thought happened at the water slides. Including the fact that it couldn't possibly be him since he was still locked up. A thought that kept repeating in her mind.

When she was finished, she was merely met with a long drawn out silence. "Mom are you still there?" she asked as the knocking persistently continued outside her cabin door.

"I'm here."

"Tell me I'm crazy and that he's not really here."

"Sweetheart I want you to do something for me?" she told her daughter.

"What?" Maya meekly replied.

"I want you to start packing your things. Your father and I…"

"No!"

"Listen to me," she stated a bit too forcefully. "I want you to pack up your things and be ready to come home. Your father and I will meet the ship and we'll all fly back together."

"No," Maya shouted. "I'm not going home. Mom please tell me the truth."

"We received a letter in the mail a couple of weeks ago from the parole board handling his case. We didn't want to tell you, because we didn't want to worry you. But, Maya he was released on good behavior. We never thought that he'd make his way onto the ship. I'm so sorry, I should have been honest with you. But you sounded so happy. I just didn't have the heart."

"So it's real, he's here."

"Maya listen to me very carefully," her mother began, but Maya was beyond understanding as she let the phone slip onto the cold linoleum below her. "Maya, Maya are you there? Can you hear me?" She simply hit the end call button and began to sob. Her freedom and happiness gone as Kirby and the others forced their way in to stricken to say much.

"Maya are you alright?" Moseby asked as the others stood around now consisting of Woody and Addison as well.

Maya heard their voices but they seemed to be far away, as if she were in a tunnel.

"He's here," she told them through her tears. "And this time I think he may actually succeed in killing me."

* * *

An: Okay chapter two up. What can I say I'm a drama queen…get it. Sorry bad joke. Anyway hope you like it, please read and review. :)

Also i've decided to post this chapter and the next at the same time so don't forget to read that one. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Explanations

* * *

"So this guy stalked you for over two years and you didn't bother to tell any of us?" Zack stated almost ridiculing her.

"I wanted to forget," she replied through tear filled eyes. "I know it sounds silly but, I wanted to remember how it felt to be happy."

"That doesn't sound silly," Bailey said as she and Addison flanked each side of her while they sat on the edge of the bed together. "You poor thing, what you must have gone through," she stated wrapping an arm around her as they both tried their best to comfort her.

"I kept telling myself that he would forget about me," she sighed. "That enough time would pass and he would let it go."

"Okay let's get this straight."

"Zack!" Cody exchanged a look with his brother filled with a silent warning.

"Sorry," he replied leaning back up against the wall while folding his arms. "Do you have a pic of this prick?"

"No."

"He stalked you for over two years and you don't have a picture of him?" he almost growled.

"Zack!" Cody again warned.

"I'm sorry Zack but I don't carry one around in my purse," she snapped. "Don't you get it?" she said standing up and marching over to him so they were face to face. "He made my life a living hell. I had to watch where I went, who I was with. I couldn't leave the house without calculating every step I would be taking. I hated him for that. He stole two years of my life from me," she stated and suddenly wiped her eyes. "And I refuse to let him steal another day."

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked her.

"I'm done. I'm done with being scared, I'm done with looking over my shoulder, I'm done. This time the game will be played a little bit differently."

"Again, what are you talking about?"

" I have a plan."

"What sort of plan?" Kirby asked a bit concerned.

"He wants me," she said to no one in particular before walking out of the cabin. "He can have me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zack exclaimed running down the hall after her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Zack your not a part of this," she stated after a fruitless attempt in trying to pass him. "Please let me pass?"

"No."

"Zack!"

"Maya!"

"That's not funny," she said becoming agitated. "Look I know you mean well but, Brad is dangerous. The man had a gun when the police finally arrested him."

"Exactly which means you aren't going anywhere near him."

"You can't stop me."

"Wanna bet!" Before she understood what those words meant he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

Maya kicked and screamed as they headed back toward her cabin and their waiting friends. He deposited her on the bed and kissed her cheek in the hopes of forcing her pout away. She simply glared at him. She didn't want him to get involved, in fact she didn't want any of her friends involved. She would never be able to forgive herself if they ended up hurt. She found herself wishing she had kept her mouth shut. Somehow packing up and leaving wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Suddenly the door opened and Moseby walked back in. "Alright I've talked to your parents and they've given the okay for you to stay on board. I've also called Mr. Tipton and he is sending reinforcements so there will be plenty of security. "

"What about me?" Kirby asked a bit insulted.

"Kirby I'm giving you the most important job of all," the manager stated. "While everyone else is keeping an eye on the ship. You will be keeping an eye on Maya. You'll be her personal body guard. Plus I've been authorized to give you a bonus."

"I won't let you down Mr. Moseby," the other man replied while saluting him.

"But, Mr. Moseby, won't the passengers notice the added security?" Bailey inquired.

"Mr. Tipton only hires the best. Therefore the other passengers won't even know they are on board."

"Then how will we know?" Woody asked.

"Don't worry about that, just know that we are doing everything we can to keep Maya and the other passengers on the ship safe," he told them. "Now Maya your mother emailed me a photo of Brad and I've passed it around to the current security team. I've informed them to search the ship with a fine tooth comb," as if anticipating Bailey's next question he added. "They do have orders to be as discreet as possible so as not to cause a panic."

"Maya are you sure you saw this man upstairs?" Cody asked the obvious question.

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure."

"My team is going over the surveillance footage as we speak and I'm sure they'll have something for me soon…speak of the devil," Moseby stated noticing the name on the incoming call on his cell phone.

After a minute or so he hung up and confirmed their worst fears. Bradley Atwater was definitely on the ship and Maya was in danger.

* * *

Brad sat in a room down below decks watching his computer screen and listening to the conversation going on in Maya's cabin. He had to thank the good state of New York for assigning him to a roommate who was a well known hacker. He was tempted to slap himself on the back for having the foresight to bug her room and set up a camera.

With his new talents he was able to not only to bug Maya's room but Mr. Moseby's office. He figured that would come in handy along with hacking into the main frame of the ship and its security system, which included their surveillance cameras.

He knew everything that was said and done on every square inch of the ship. No one so much as sneezed without him knowing about it. Phone lines were tapped, cameras were adjusted and judging from the conversation currently going on no one had a clue he was listening.

Gazing over at the make shift monument of pictures and items he'd collected of Maya he smiled. Soon she'd be his. Soon he wouldn't have to hide like a rodent in a damp sewer. Oh he knew she'd put up one hell of a fight at first. But eventually she would submit. In fact she would have no choice but too.

He glared as he zoomed in on the blond boy with his arm around her. He couldn't believe she'd betray him with such a weakling. Maya was a strong independent woman who needed a strong man in her life. Zack Martin wasn't that man. Brad laughed as he listened to the blond boys words.

"You think your tough don't you?" he sneered.

He turned toward the picture of Zack on the wall just off to the side of the monument. Not wanting to contaminate his beautiful Maya with it. He pulled back his hand and with fast precision threw the knife's point right between his eyes. The kid wouldn't even see it coming and at the thought Brad couldn't stop himself from laughing almost uncontrollably.

He walked over and picked up a picture of his beloved. She was such a beauty and what was funny is she didn't even know it. Taking a seat on his bed he closed his eyes and began to fantasize. He imagined himself undressing her. Touching her in places that were so forbidden that he licked his lips in anticipation of the taste and feel of her. He imagined her mounting him and his groin weeped at the thought of entering her deep warmth.

Brad let his imagination take him on his journey while the people on the screen continued brainstorming.

* * *

"That's all well and good but in the meantime we need to devise a plan."

"I agree," Cody stated. "But what can we do that a highly trained security team can't?"

By this point Kirby and Moseby had left the cabin, leaving the kids to figure things out while they prepared their strategy.

"We need to find a way to lure him out into the open," Maya suggested. "But it will be hard to do. I know Brad he'll be hard to catch."

"Maya," Addison chimed in. "You must know his weaknesses, his corks. Is there anything we can use against him?"

Maya stood up and began to pace back and forth. "That's what's so damn frustrating. He's always a step ahead. That's why it took the police two years to finally catch him."

"Which reminds me, I'm a bit confused about something," Cody stated. "You said when the police finally took him into custody he was holding a gun. Wouldn't he have been charged with a felony?"

"The judge threw that out. Something about a technicality, and since he didn't actually say he'd kill me. There was no way of charging him with a major crime. So he was put away on possessing a fire arm, burglary and stalking charges."

"Did he ever threaten to kill you?"

"Many times," she replied cringing at the thought. "But not when anyone else could have heard him. Even the messages he left weren't threatening."

"So then we have a problem," Zack told them. "How do you lure a killer who doesn't want to be caught out into the open?"

"You use prey," Maya fearfully stated.

Through no one said it they were all thinking the same thing. It was time to set a trap.

* * *

AN: Another chapter penned and posted. Please read and review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Playing Games

* * *

"Maya we need to get into his head."

"Don't you think I know that," she said exasperated.

"Baby, I'm sorry," Zack wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I'm just frustrated because I want to catch this guy before he does anything."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Cody suggested.

"What are you saying," Zack questioned. "You want him to make a move?"

"Yes and no."

"Cody," Zack snapped.

"I just mean that I think Maya had a point a few minutes ago. In order to lure him out he needs to feel comfortable enough and safe enough to leave his hiding place."

"We are not using her as bait."

"Zack it might be the only way," Maya sighed.

"No, no way. Absolutely not," Zack snarled in no uncertain terms. "There is no way I'm going to let her do this."

"Hello, I am in the room and I do have a mind of my own."

"Do I look like I care," Zack growled. "It's not going to happen. End of story, moving on."

"Zack we're not even sure of the full plan yet. So please don't disregard anything just yet."

"Fine," Zack grumbled under his breath folding his arms across his chest.

Cody turned to Maya hoping to get some clue as to how this guys mind works.

"I've told you he wants control. He needs to feel like he is in charge of what's going on around him at all times. That's why he takes the photographs. I guess that's the only way to keep an eye on me."

"That's not the only way," Cody stated looking around the room.

As everyone watched him trying to figure out what he was up to, he rolled a chair over to the corner and climbed on. Thankfully he was tall enough to reach the small vent that sat just above him.

"Zack hand me your pocket knife," he ordered.

"Sure," his brother replied still a little unsure of what he was after. "Codes I hope you know we'll never be able to fit into that vent opening."

"Give me a second."

Zack did as he was instructed and remained silent as his twin pulled off the cover and used his little flashlight to see what he could in the opening. At first he didn't find what he was looking for but then he noticed something interesting. In the vent that led to the room next door there was a mini camera set up.

In fear of disturbing it and sending a signal to Brad he didn't touch it. But there was no doubt in his mind by the way it was positioned that it didn't normally belong there. Before he climbed down and repositioned the vent cover, he took one last look around. The vent itself was big enough to crawl through, but this opening was too small to climb into. So he would have to find another way in.

After he'd finished his minor investigative work he sat in the chair he had used and relayed what he had seen. With this new information came a plan, and one Cody Martin knew was full proof.

* * *

The next day the group put their plan into action. The day began as it always did with Woody and the twins meeting up with their respective girlfriends for breakfast. After breakfast they headed in the direction of their classes promising to meet up between breaks. When lunch came around they sat and ate together talking non-stop of the day's classroom drama. Then when lunch was over, it was back to class. School ended for the day and since Zack had to work they hung out together at the smoothie bar as they usually did.

Nothing was off, nothing was different, or so it appeared to anyone watching the scene between the kids. Of course appearances can be deceiving and that's just what Brad was thinking to himself as he watched the day's events progress. Something was off, something he was determined to get to the bottom of.

Going through his footage he didn't see anything out of the ordinary besides the extra foot patrols. So then why did he have the sinking suspicion he was being played for a fool. Going back to the footage of the gang in Maya's room talking he realized that right before they discussed the so called plan they all walked into Bailey's room which he sadly didn't have footage for. He cursed his dumb luck and his cardinal urges. How could he have been so stupid?

Remembering what his father had told him about listening to your instincts he made a mental note of what he needed to do to remedy the situation. First and foremost was to set up footage and listening devices in the rest of the rooms that housed the students close to Maya. And since they were all still sitting around the fruit bar talking and Moseby was busy with passengers then this would be the perfect time to set up the equipment. Or was it?

Looking back over at the footage at the smoothie bar he noticed something. The events on the camera were repetitive. Same customers same movements, somehow they were on too him and he had to admit, he was proud of them for catching on as quickly as they did.

Brad smiled to himself, pretty good he thought. But two can play at this game.

Scanning the ship once more he noticed a lapse in time and readjusted the equipment. In the hallway he watched as Zack crawled into the air vents followed by his brother. Judging from the time on his watch he knew that the condition would be off meaning there was no threat for the twins. He thought for a moment, wouldn't it be a shame if they had miscalculated.

* * *

"How long do we have before the fans come back on?" Zack asked Cody once more before they came upon the vent that led into Maya's room.

"I'm not sure, but we should hurry."

"I knew it," Cody smiled. "I told you the timing wasn't right."

The boys found the last of the equipment and were removing it from its base when the conditioner came on. There was a fan directly in front of them and one behind them that hadn't yet started. They needed to get out of there before they did because the force of the fans alone would be enough to shred them to pieces.

"Guys!" Cody cried.

"Yeah we hear them," Woody replied trying his best to un-screw the latches that kept the screens in place. "I thought we had more time."

"Same here," Zack replied trying his best to push out on the screen.

"Here let me get the other side," Moseby exclaimed while climbing up on a chair. "Not one word Woody," he warned when the dark haired boy began to chuckle.

In the not so far distance another fan was activated and the boy's hearts began to pound a bit faster. They exchanged a look and knew they had to get out of there fast. "Guys come on," Zack demanded.

"A little faster would be nice," Cody joined in.

"We're going as fast as we can," Woody stated.

"Okay done," Moseby replied and with Woody's help they pulled off the screen allowing the twins to hand them the equipment and jump down in time to hear the fan that sat behind them activate. "Let's get this back up there and then we'll check the footage on the camera."

* * *

"Unbelievable, he must have been watching us for weeks," Addison complained. "What a nasty pervert."

"How did I not know?"

"Maya this isn't your fault," Cody stated. "This guy is sick. Nothing you do or say is going to change that."

"I know, but he followed me here. So if anything were to happen to any of you. It would be my fault."

"Nothing is going to happen to any of us," Zack stated walking into the room and taking her in his arms. "We'll deal with this guy, and when we do, he'll never bother you again. You have my word on that."

As everyone sat and watched the remaining footage from the camera. Maya was beginning to feel sick. She needed some air. Quietly while everyone was distracted she slipped out of the cabin and headed onto the deck.

* * *

"Bravo, you kids are smarter than I thought."

Brad almost clapped as he re-watched the scene take shape. But then he noticed something on another screen and smiled. _What a stroke of luck_ he thought to himself. Grabbing what he needed he left the safety of his hiding place or what he referred to as his hole and made his way up into the ships student's quarters.

He arrived at his destination and gleefully grinned. He couldn't resist. She was just there for the taking, standing in the hallway looking through what appeared to be her daily notes. As quietly as he could he pulled out the fabric that sat in his pocket and opened the lid to the bottle of chloroform that he brought with him.

He waited for the right opportunity and made his move.

* * *

AN: Thanks for waiting I had some trouble with my internet for awhile but I finally have it up and running. Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Fear

* * *

It took all but a few minutes to realize Maya wasn't in the room. After doing a thorough search they also realized she wasn't in any of the nearby cabins. Which meant only one thing, she was somewhere on one of the many decks. Right away they were on the phone to Mr. Moseby and Kirby. Thankfully a quick scan of the security cameras told them what they needed to know and they immediately headed in the direction of the student library.

Sitting in a corner Maya felt overwhelmed and needed some quiet so she could gather her raising thoughts together. She figured the library was a better place than any considering she was on a luxury liner. Taking a moment to bask in the silence she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against one of the many bookshelves. All thoughts of solitude ended when she reopened them a minute later to the sounds of her name being called.

"Maya," Kirby called. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I needed some air."

"Maya," Zack shouted walking up to her. "What the hell, you almost gave us a heart attack."

"Young lady we need to talk," Mr. Moseby stated as he too made his way over with Woody. "With this man on board it's not safe for you to be walking around by yourself."

She felt an onset of anger rise in her and knew that if she didn't take a breath she would end up screaming. Something that would have been pointless considering that these people weren't the ones that she wanted to scream to. Kirby helped her up and with her guards surrounding her, something she knew other passengers must have noticed, she was lead back to the safety of the girl's cabins.

Unbeknownst to anyone was the fact that there was another young girl sitting in a corner with ropes and duck tape keeping her securely in place.

* * *

Brad stood for a minute leering down at the figure of the unconscious girl sitting in front of him. She was not as pretty as his Maya or as tempting but she did have her attributes he thought as he took notice of her petite frame and the gentle swell of her breasts. Although it didn't keep him from wishing it was Maya, for the time being she would have to do.

He was still gazing down at her and taking in her figure when he heard a soft moan. Apparently his guest was waking up. He sat and watched her as she slowly opened her eyes and realized where she was. He immediately became excited when he saw a panic and fear there. Slowly he got down on one knee and kneeled down to her level. Taking his hand he gently brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek then tore the duct tape from her mouth to which she responded with a slight whimper.

"Let me go," she cried struggling with her constraints.

"Can't do that," he smiled taking a seat next to her. "You know your pretty. Not as pretty as my Maya, but pretty none the less."

"Your Maya?" Bailey asked as realization dawned on her. "Your Brad."

"Bingo," he smiled taking his hand and brushing her hair back so that it fell behind her shoulder. Slowly he leaned in so close that bailey could feel his breath on her cheek. "You know it's been awhile."

A fear Bailey had never known penetrated her mind and her heart began to race. "What are you doing?"

"Your skin is so soft."

The only thought going through Baileys mind was _Oh God, Oh God._ "Don't touch me."

"Why not?"

She wasn't sure what to say. "Because I don't want you too." She finally said although the words sounded like they were strangled somehow.

"Do you let your boyfriend touch you?"

"Get away from me," Bailey said as tears began to fall.

"I bet you don't. Tell me, are you still a virgin?" he smiled as he placed a kiss on the tip of her earlobe.

Bailey flinched at the touch then turned her head away in the hopes that he would leave her alone. When he placed a hand near the collar on her blouse she cringed and cried out in fear. Choosing to shut her eyes to the intrusion.

"This is a pretty blouse," He smiled. "It looks good on you."

"Please don't touch me," she whimpered.

"I'm just trying to get to know you better."

"Get away from me!" Bailey screamed as she tried to slide her body away from his touch, which wasn't easy since her arms and legs were tightly bound.

Brad sat there for awhile and just looked at her a smile forming on his lips. "Alright I'll leave you alone for now. But I have one condition first."

"What?"

"I want you to send Maya a message."

* * *

As soon as the door was closed to the cabin and Kirby was safely standing nearby the group whirled around on Maya. She understood that they were scared for her. And she understood they were trying to help but did they all have to lecture her at one time. Finally she'd had enough. She ran into the bathroom and locked herself in. She turned on the shower and sat down in the tub fully clothed. The only thing between her and their voices was a shower curtain and the sound of rushing water.

Brad's face crossed her mind and she unconsciously clenched her fists in anger. She hated the guy. Everything about him. She hated him for all she was worth. But she also knew that by playing into that anger she was also playing into her fear of him. Someone said fear and anger went hand in hand and she now knew what they meant. Still she was a Bennett, and like her father used to say. Bennetts didn't back down.

After awhile, the heat from the steam relaxed her enough to relieve some of her anger. As she let the warm water seep in she realized that it had been awhile since she'd taken an actual bath. Choosing instead the time saving method of a shower. She let the world fade away as she stood up and let her clothing fall to the floor.

* * *

In the other room everyone including Zack, was pretty much in their own world. His thoughts went back to Maya and he couldn't help but feel some guilt as to the way they all ganged up on her when they first found her. He wished he could figure out a way to take her away from all this, but he knew it would be pointless, because no matter where they went Brad would soon follow. He'd proven that when he was able to board a luxury liner with a top notch security team on it. No the only way to stop Brad was to catch him and unfortunately he knew the only way that was going to happen was by using Maya to lure him out. A fact that angered and terrified him at the same time.

Looking around the room he noticed his twin standing by the porthole, his cell phone in his hand and a concerned look on his face. Instantly he was by his side. "Codes you okay?"

"I can't get a hold of Bailey and I'm getting worried."

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"This morning," he stated. "She wanted to be here with us but she had a major exam to study for in one of her classes. So we agreed she'd meet up with us later."

"And you tried her cabin?"

"When we went out to search for Maya, I stopped there first."

"Okay don't panic," Zack stated. "I'm sure she's fine. She's nerdy like you so she probably got held up in the library."

"Zack we were at the library," he reminded his brother. "She wasn't there."

"Okay just think of all the places she could be," he said. "Work, the aqua lounge…the dork tank," he added with a goofy smile and a wink.

"Thanks Zack," Cody stated sarcastically. "You always know just what to say to make me feel better."

"You know it."

Cody rolled his eyes and again hit Bailey's speed dial just as another beep was heard from a phone lying on the bed. They turned to it and Zack picked it up recognizing his girlfriend's cell. He was about to take it over to the bathroom when he noticed the caller ID as Baileys name popped up on the screen.

"Codes its Bailey."

"What?"

Cody reached him just as Zack flipped open the phone and hit the message button. There on the screen was a picture of Bailey, tied up and gagged with tears in her eyes. As they continued to scroll down, the words that they read made both their stomach clench in knots.

_Come Join the Party!_

* * *

An: Okay so I've outlined where I want to take this so I'm going to be updating regularly. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Snake Pit

* * *

The boys stood there for a minute unsure of what to do. Although the picture had faded they could still see the image of Bailey in their mind and it was all to telling. This guy wasn't playing games anymore. If he was willing to take Bailey in order to get to Maya then he was willing to do just about anything.

"We need to get her out of there."

"Cody calm down," Zack said noting the panic in his brother's voice.

"Don't tell me to calm down Zack," Cody barked. "We're talking about Bailey."

"I know but getting angry won't help matters."

"Look who's talking."

"We need to call Moseby."

"No, we need to find Bailey."

"Cody," Zack stopped his twin from marching out of the room. "Where do you think your going?"

"I told you we need to find Bailey."

"Not by yourself."

"Zack, let me go."

"No."

"You can't stop me from searching every inch of this ship."

"Codes your angry and scared and not thinking straight," Zack calmly stated. "Wow, talk about role reversal."

"I'm not waiting around for Moseby and a plan," Cody warned. "I won't give him the chance to hurt her."

"I know."

"We need to get Maya out here."

"We're not telling her."

Cody whirled around on his brother unsure of what he just heard. "Were not what?"

"You heard me."

"Zack, she may be the only one who can get Bailey out of this mess."

"I'm not putting her in harm's way."

"And what about Bailey?"Cody shouted. "How do you expect to get her back."

"We'll figure that out when Moseby gets here."

"I don't get it," Cody stated giving his brother an accusing stare. "You were all gung ho about searching for Maya and keeping her away from Brad when you couldn't find her, but now that its Bailey, you want to what, wait, rest up, when in the meantime he could be doing god knows what to her," he shouted. "Well forget it Zack, I'm not waiting around for that to happen. I'm going to find her with or without you," he cried as he made a mad dash for the door forcing his twin to follow.

* * *

Meanwhile Maya was standing in a robe just inside the bathroom door listening to their conversation. When the coast was clear she grabbed her phone and read the text message with the photo attached. Now she knew she had no choice. It was her fault that Bailey was in this mess and it was up to her to get her out.

Not sure how much time she had before the boys returned and knowing that Kirby was blocking the exit, she threw on some comfortable clothing and grabbed her phone. She texted a message that simply said _where_ and instantly got one back in return. _Head down toward the engine room. I'll meet you. No tricks, remember, I'm watching you._

She opened the door a crack and noticed Kirby sitting in his chair. To her relief he was fast asleep and she was able to easily side step him. Thankfully since he didn't see her leave, and by all accounts the boys still thought she was in the bathroom, it should by her enough time to do what needed to be done.

As instructed she headed down toward the engine room and the storage area. The air felt musty and the dim lights didn't help her any. _What happened to all the lighting in this place_, she thought just as she heard an incredibly loud crash.

Instinct told her that the metal gate that she noticed walking down here had shut. But thoughts of Bailey kept her from freaking out and she forged on. And as she did so, she had the distinct feeling she wasn't alone and turned to see Brad standing a few feet from her.

"Nice of you to join the party."

"Brad I want you to let her go."

Brad just stood there staring at her. A feeling that unnerved her since he had a distinct way of making you feel like he knew something you didn't. A smirk appeared on his face and Maya wanted to rip that expression right off.

"Brad I'm waiting for an answer," she demanded. "Me for Bailey."

"You think a lot of yourself don't you?"

"We both know it's me you want. Well I'm right here. Letting Bailey go is my only condition. Take it or leave it."

Brad took a seat on a nearby crate while stretching out his legs and placing his arms behind his head. He leaned up against the wall looking as if he had nowhere to be and nothing to do. She sighed wishing he would just get on with it.

"So, take it or leave it…hmmm…what if I decide to leave it?"

"We both know you won't."

"Bailey and I are just getting to know one another better and I may not want to release her just yet."

"Cut the crap and tell me what you want."

"Both of you."

"What?"

"You heard me," he grinned. "A guy can get lonely in a small room all by himself. I may want some company."

"You can't do that."

"Look around Maya. Who's going to stop me?"

Then without a word he stood up marched toward her and landed a punch square to the jaw. Maya was out before she realized what hit her and Brad finally had his prize.

* * *

Zack managed to catch up with Cody and dragged him back toward the corridors of the cabins. Among some protest Cody followed but both froze at the sight of Maya leaving. It wasn't the fact that she was leaving, more than the way she was doing it. She needed to get somewhere fast without anyone figuring out where she was headed. Her movements told them as much. So reluctantly they stayed back a bit and let her take the lead while they followed quietly so as to not draw any attention to themselves.

When they realized where she was headed and how dangerous this area could be Zack almost gave in to the temptation to stop her. That is until they got a glimpse of who she was meeting. All clarity left him and suddenly he was angry and ready to do battle.

Yet, as they stepped forward, they found themselves stopped by a metal gate that suddenly shut in front of them. This served to completely block them from Maya and the psycho path she was meeting.

The boys began shouting and banging on the object with both fists, demanding that it open. But, they were forced to stop when Cody realized how thick the steel was and that there was no penetrating though it.

"Zack!" he shouted to his brother above the noise. "Zack, listen. There's no way in, you have to stop before you hurt yourself."

The older boy turned toward his twin with a glare. "You do realize its more than likely Bailey is in there with them?" Cody frowned but nodded.

"I know that," he replied trying his best to remain calm. "But, I also know that there is no way of getting through that," he stated pointing at the object. "We'd need a blow torch and a lot of patience."

"Boys?"

Both Zack and Cody jumped at the sound of Moseby's voice.

"You scared the crap out of us," Zack stated.

"Speak for yourself," Cody stated trying to lighten the moment somewhat, but failing miserably. "Sorry, bad time for a joke."

"Bad joke," Zack shrugged and then slightly jumped when Cody lightly slapped him on the arm. "How did you know we were down here?" he asked the ships manager.

"This Bradley fellow isn't the only one with tricks up his sleeve."

"Go Moseby!" Zack grinned.

"Yeah, but will your tricks help us get the girls to safety?"

"As a matter of fact," the older man smiled. "I think I may just have an idea."

* * *

Bailey sat in the damp room trying to calm her racing heartbeat. Since the moment Brad left, her mind was reeling from their encounter and the fact that she was trapped like a mouse in a snake's pit. She knew why he'd taken her. His plan was obvious, which didn't make her feel any better for Maya. The fact that Brad was going to such an extreme to get his hands on her, showed just how dangerous he could be.

As she was recounting the conversation in her mind once again, the door opened to her metal cage and in walked Brad with an unconscious figure over his shoulder. Instantly Bailey knew who that was and her heart sank. Sure the two girls had their tiffs now and then, but she considered her to be a good friend and this was something she didn't deserve.

"What are you going to do with her?" Bailey asked him as he deposited Maya on the ground next to her.

"Don't worry about it," he answered while he finished tying her up in much the same way he'd done with Bailey.

"Brad you have to let us go."

"I have to let you go…" he mocked. "And pray tell, why do I have to let you go?"

"Because this is wrong and I think deep down you know that."

"Do I?" he smiled in a way that made her skin crawl. "Do I really?"

"You must realize this is kidnapping, which is a federal offense and therefore a felony, punishable by imprisonment and…"

"Your cute."

"What?"

"I said your cute, but still too smart for your own good."

"What?" Bailey asked again trying to wrap her mind around what he was getting at.

"Cut the smartass bullshit," he stated. "Believe me, I've heard it all."

"What you are doing is wrong!"

Brad quietly made his way over to her and again kneeled down beside her. "Tell me do I scare you?"

"What?" she asked a bit taken back.

"Be honest," he stated. "Do I scare you?"

Bailey didn't know how to respond to that, mostly in fear of saying the wrong thing and angering him.

"It's okay if I do," he whispered again getting a little too close for comfort. "I have that effect on a lot of people."

"No," Bailey lied.

"Are you sure I don't scare you just a little bit?"

"No," and even to her own ears she knew how weak that sounded.

The room got quiet and the atmosphere almost unbearable as he continued to stare at her. Several times she tried to drop her gaze and look anywhere else, but it was no use because ultimately he held her attention. And she hated him for it.

When he finally broke the gaze she was relieved only to stiffen when he leaned over and placed his head on her stomach and sighed. She bit back a tear when he began to fiddle with her belt buckle.

"You know, I love Maya, I really do. She's everything I could ever want. But, she doesn't understand me. She never has. Not like you do," Bailey didn't say a word just sat waiting. "I know what she thinks of me. I know what they all think of me. They think I'm crazy, and that somehow I've lost all control of my sanity. But their wrong you know. I know exactly what I'm doing and exactly where I want this to end."

"And where is that?"

"Your full of questions aren't you?" he smiled next to her belly button. "That's okay I understand. We're a lot of alike you and me. Cut from the same cloth."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because like me, you know how to manipulate people into doing what you want them to do. Like that boyfriend of yours. He's so head over heels for you he may even die to save you."

"What?" she gulped back her tears as her heart began to raise.

"But, answer me this Bailey Pickett?" He asked as he sat up. "Do you think your worth dying for?"

* * *

AN: Okay I'm going to stop here. Please read and review…smiles!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Escape

* * *

"You're a sick bastard," Maya mumbled under her breath as she came to. Overhearing the tail end of the conversation.

"Sleeping beauty is awake," Brad grinned standing up and walking toward her.

Maya sat up as best as she could and leaned up against the opposite wall where Bailey resided. She looked the girl over for a minute making sure she was still intact before she returned her attention back to the man kneeling in front of her.

Brad was studying her face almost as if he was trying to memorize it. As his eyes took in the damage he'd done she could almost swear she saw a twinge of regret in his eyes. There was a split second when she allowed herself to feel bad for him. But when he licked his lips that moment was gone and she mustered up all the courage she could and eyed him with hatred and contempt.

To her surprise he laughed and she hated him for it. When he finally stopped he reached out to touch her, to which she responded with an attempt to bite him. Unfortunately for her he had the reflexes of a cat.

"I've missed you Maya, always so full of fire."

"Go to hell."

"I don't understand why you hate me so much."

"Should I make a list?"

"Love that sense of humor," Brad grinned. "You have a lot of passion in you. I'd love to explore that side of you one day."

Maya simply continued to glare and made no comment.

Brad on the other hand looked over toward Bailey before returning his attention to the dark haired girl. "You know you could learn a thing or two from Bailey here," The man stood up and walked over sitting down beside the golden haired girl.

"And what is that?"

Bailey cringed when Brad ran the back of his hand down her right cheek. When Bailey turned her face away he roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "For one she knows who's in charge." As if clarifying this he slowly slid his tongue from the ridge of her jaw to the top of her cheek, and then covered her mouth with his, effectively smothering her protests.

When he was finished he smiled in triumphant and looked over to Maya who had a disgusted look on her face. Anger swelled up inside him and he rushed over grabbing her by her shoulders as he pinned her hard against the wall. But before he could do any real damage they heard a loud explosion nearby. Brad dropped her back on to the floor with a thud and locked them in before rushing out to investigate.

* * *

Brad looked on with fascination at the commotion. He wondered where they were schooled in the art of warfare. Didn't they realize you never let an enemy know your coming. He would have laughed out loud if he wasn't currently hiding. They thought they had it all figured out. It didn't take him long to realize, they didn't know how wrong they were.

Brad watched them for a little longer before he became bored with the sheer stupidity of it all and quietly made his way back toward his hole in the wall. He thought back to the day he'd found his sanctuary, for the hell hole that it was, it was still secure and finding it would be a tedious undertaking on the best of days. Fact is that he had gotten lost a time or two when he'd first occupied it. But now the route was cemented in his mind and he grinned as he continued his walk back.

* * *

"Bailey are you alright?" Maya asked her friend while trying to slide closer to her.

"I guess, are you?" she asked.

"I guess, sick fuck."

"I don't think I've ever heard you curse," Bailey stated honestly surprised.

"Well you better get used to it, because Brad just has that effect on me."

"What are we going to do?"

Maya thought for a minute, "I think I have an idea. Can you turn so that we're sitting back to back?"

"I think so why?"

"Because I think I can untie your hands," Bailey did as Maya suggested.

After a few tries the other girl was able to succeed in releasing Bailey's hands from their constraints. In turn Bailey untied Maya's feet but before she could untie her hands Brad rushed in. His anger peeked when he saw Bailey standing and Maya's feet unbound. Bailey pushed the man forward with all her might but he recovered quickly and Bailey hadn't taken a step before he grabbed her around the waist. Instinct set in and she began kicking and screaming.

Maya seeing an opportunity slid her foot far enough so that she could trip Brad's legs out from under him. The man went down with a loud thud taking Bailey with him. It gave Bailey just enough time to release his hold on her and help Maya into a standing position. They made an attempt for the open door when Brad suddenly grabbed Maya by the foot and she went down on to the ground once more.

"Bailey run, go, get help!" Maya screamed but instead Bailey ran up to Brad and kicked him in the face.

Brad covered his face with his hands and with Bailey's help the girls made it out of there slamming the door behind them. Unfortunately with Brad still holding the key they couldn't lock him in so their best chance was to keep going.

Maya paused in shock at the pictures of her plastered on the wall. Her terror suddenly erupted mega fold as she realized just how sick Brad had become. Next to her picture she saw the knife sticking out of Zack's forehead. In that moment she knew nothing she could do would ever stop him from tormenting her and the one's she loved.

"Maya we have to go now!"

"He's never going to stop," Maya whispered as a single tear slid down her cheek before she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"Maya come on," Bailey tried to pull her friend toward her.

"Untie my hands."

Bailey looked over toward the door and then to Maya before reluctantly taking the time to do what was asked of her.

"Let's go."

"No."

"What?"

"No, you go. Try and get help down here as fast as you can."

"I can't leave you here, he's crazy," Bailey jumped when she heard a noise coming from inside the other room.

Maya pushed the other girl out and slammed the outer door shut behind her. She could hear Bailey's shouts and a loud banging on the door for a few more minutes before thankfully it finally subsided. Maya hoped that meant that her friend was doing as she'd asked and that her rescuers would find her soon. Sitting down on a nearby crate Brad apparently used as a chair, she waited. When Brad finally walked into the room a bit dazed he was surprised to see Maya sitting there waiting for him.

"What the hell."

"Brad, this ends now!"

* * *

Bailey made her way through the twisted sheets of metal and thick large pipes that encircled the different cat walks, as she tried her best to maneuver her way up to a place in the ship that looked familiar. In the back of her mind she felt like a coward. She'd left her friend in there with a mad man. Part of her knew that the best thing she could do now was to get help, but another part told her that Maya would never survive one on one with that monster.

Bailey had to make a choice.

* * *

An: Another chapter down and the next one almost finished. :)

Please read and review the more input I get the better my writing becomes. Many Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Shades of Gray

* * *

Moseby stood with the boys and Kirby detailing the rest of their plan. They knew the explosion would do the trick and alert Brad to their impending arrival. Something they were counting on when he was spotted hiding in the shadows earlier by the ships manager.

It wasn't a bad idea to watch and wait while Brad led them down into the heart of the ship. Unfortunately they lost him somewhere and they had to back track a bit. Leaving them all confused.

"Are you sure this is the way he went?" Cody said again asking his brother. "Because I'm not, there are so many twists and turns down here, I feel like we are looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Something isn't right," Moseby pulled out the blueprints he'd been carrying and searched through it. "When the ship was constructed all this was open space. So you could see everything clearly while standing on the catwalks."

"Okay…but," Cody's confusion was obvious.

"It's like someone added to the floor plan."

"Added to it? You mean overtime," Cody stood next to the ships manager in order to get a better look at what he was seeing.

"For instance that wall over there wasn't installed when the ship was originally built."

"That means there has to be two sets of blueprints," Cody surmised.

"That would be my guess, yes," Moseby turned around and looked to his friend.

"How old is this ship?" Zack asked.

"Two Thousand," Moseby replied not taking his eyes off the blueprints. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something else. "Boys I'm going to head back and try to find the second set, I'm sure it has to be on this ship. I want you three to head back up and wait for me…"

"Whoa, no way."

"Zack this is not up for discussion," Moseby stated.

"No your right, it's not. That's why Cody and I will keep searching down here while you and Kirby try and find the blueprints."

"it's too dangerous down here for…"

"We're wasting time," Cody interjected. "As much as I hate to admit it, Zack's right. It would be faster and easier if we split up and you find the blueprints while we keep searching."

Moseby exchanged a look with Kirby. This didn't sit well with him and he could tell the same held true for the ex-quarterback. "Alright, but take Kirby with you. If anything happens at least he'll have a better chance of taking down Brad." The twins looked at one another and admitted the man had a point. Kirby was built like a football player, meaning he could come in handy if need be. Although they hoped that wouldn't be the case, considering he was their friend and they didn't want to see him hurt.

"Alright, deal," Zack replied anxious to get the show on the road. With that said they went their separate ways.

* * *

Maya still sat on the crate cautiously watching him as he made his way around the room, thankfully keeping a slight distance from her. He eyed her with mistrust, apparently debating what to do next. He wasn't dumb and she knew he wasn't going to let her have the upper hand for long. He was going to bide his time, and for the first time Maya wished she had gone with Bailey.

When Brad took a seat across the room from her she breathed a sigh of relief. The farther the distance the less chance he had of getting to her before she could form some kind of defense. Still the waiting became too much and she decided to have a little conversation with this man who thought he owned her.

"Brad you need to stop. I'm not interested, I have never been interested, nor will I ever be interested in a relationship with you. A fact, I've mentioned many times before." No reply beyond a slight raise of his eyebrow. "Are you listening to me? If you continue this someone will get hurt. I don't want that, and I would hope you wouldn't want that either."

What was she doing, she was trying to reason with a mad man. Again she found herself wishing she'd gone with Bailey. An eerie silence filled the room as he sat watching her. His eyes searching hers, for what she couldn't begin to understand, but it definitely didn't put her mind at ease.

"What are you thinking Brad, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Brad didn't make a sound, not a whisper, not even a sigh. He simply reached over, opened a drawer and took out what looked to be a very long sharp knife. Maya did her best not to react, she knew he would get a rise out of that and for that simple reason she forced herself to stay calm. When Brad took his finger and played with the dull edge of the object he did so without looking at her.

Maya let her eyes wonder toward the door and a quick escape. How many feet was it, how long would it take to reach the opening and freedom. Her mind started racing as her heart beat faster and the direness of her situation finally sank in.

What had she been thinking, Bailey was right, he was crazy and she'd inadvertedly put herself in harm's way. She needed to calm down, she needed to breathe. She needed to know what he was thinking.

"Brad, say something!"

"Stand up."

When Maya didn't respond he stood up instead and placed the knife down onto the desk before he slowly removed his shirt giving Maya a glance at his torso. Maya gasped trying to look away but the scars were there, deep gashes that looked to have come from a strap or belt of some kind. Someone had hurt him badly and she didn't know how to feel about that. In spite of all he'd put her through, no one deserved to be beaten like that.

"Do you know what it's like to be hated?"

"No," was all she could say.

"It's not fun," he again sat down after picking up his knife, and said no more.

"Brad, who did that to you?" Brad watched her again, she guessed not sure if he should answer the question. "How old were you?" she added noting that the scars looked pretty old.

"I was seven."

"I'm sorry." Brad smiled. She didn't know why that put her so on edge.

"It's okay. You get used to things. The world is a shitty place, filled with shitty people, in shitty situations. You learn to deal then move on," he paused for a minute before continuing. "Kind of like this situation here." Maya didn't say anything. "I love you, you know that." Maya still remained quiet, not really sure if she should mention the fact that he probably didn't know what real love was.

"Why me Brad?" she asked as calmly as she could. "Why am I so lucky?"

"You don't realize how much you affect me, do you?"

"No I suppose I don't. Why don't you fill me in?" she asked glancing at the object in his hands every so often.

"This is your fault, you know. You put yourself here. All I wanted was for you to give me a chance, but you ran from me. I didn't want to hurt you, I still don't. But I'm not going to let you get away again. We belong together."

"Brad I don't feel the same way."

Brad was up and off his chair before Maya had a chance to blink. She yelped when he grabbed a fist full of her hair and forced her head back into a painful position.

"Why do you say things like that?" he whispered. "Why do you force me to hurt you?"

"Brad…"

"I love you so much. I've waited so long for this moment."

"Waited for what?"

Brad returned to his silence and she wasn't sure which was worse, knowing what he intended to do, or trying to guess. Brad stood in front of her and looked her over with such sad eyes that he almost seemed human. Maya took a breath and decided to use that knowledge to her advantage.

Gathering all the courage she could muster she stood up and slowly walked over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder she looked into his eyes and whispered.

"I want to help you."

"Help me, help me how?"

"Brad, we were friends once," she took a step closer and forced herself not to flinch when he placed on hand on top of hers. "I do care about you."

"I thought you hated me?" he asked his suspicion evident in the way he was watching her.

"I…I…was mad. I didn't mean that."

"You're so beautiful," his eyes swept her face as he gently caressed her cheek.

She knew that his mental state was on shaky ground so for that purpose alone she tried to remain calm and play along. She needed to find a way out, to escape, to get back to Zack. As if reading her thoughts he dropped his hand and took a step back.

"Brad I'm sorry if I gave you any indication that I felt more for you than what was there."

She saw the anger flash across his eyes and she knew she had said the wrong thing. Grabbing her by her arm he back handed her so hard that she landed on the floor with a groan. "There you go again ruining the moment."

"Brad…"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he leaned over and shouted in her ear. "That I don't know what you are trying to do."

Maya turned over and looked up at him glaring down at her. "Brad, you're putting words in my mouth."

"You bitch," Maya gasped trying hard to catch her a breath as she felt his boot make contact with her stomach. "I'm sick of this shit. You want this over, you want to end this, well baby, you're about to get your wish."

* * *

Meanwhile Bailey stood in the shadows, just outside the door to the room Maya and Brad were in. Instinct told her that rushing in wouldn't help matters much so she held back listening to their conversation with the hope that an opportunity would present itself. Gazing down at the loose metal pipe she held in her hands she hoped against hope that she wouldn't have to use it. Even though, every part of her said otherwise. When Brad assaulted Maya she was prepared to run in when something made her pause.

She was alerted to a couple of voices behind a thick wall at the other end of the room, she instantly made her way over to them. Crossing the catwalk slowly she listened and confirmed that those voices did indeed belong to Kirby and the twins. Her heart filled with relief as that realization dawned on her and her smile couldn't have been bigger. Help had finally arrived.

Knocking on the wall she called out to them hoping they would hear her. When she heard only silence she feared for a minute that she missed her opportunity.

Cody's voice came over loud and clear and it sounded like a symphony to her ears. "Bailey I can hear you." Bailey took a minute to thank heaven before filling them in on where to find the opening to the wall, which was hidden from view. She was about to head in that direction when a loud noise filled the space around her and she felt the catwalk give out beneath her feet. She only had a minute to process what was happening before she found herself dangling off the side trying her best to hold on.

* * *

"Damn it, we were so close. Where the hell is he?"

"Calm down Zack," Kirby pleaded. "We need to try to keep a level head."

"You keep a level head. I'm pissed."

"Zack," Cody looked into his brother's eyes pleading for him to relax. "He's right we need to calm down so we can think rationally."

Zack took a deep breath and tried to do what they suggested even though it was not hard to see that he was boiling under the surface. They were so close. How the hell had Brad slipped through their fingers. It was all do to these damn pipes and catwalks. They all looked the same.

When they were about ready to give up and regroup they heard a voice directly behind the wall parallel to where they were standing. Cody knew that voice, he loved that voice, and the girl it belonged too. He answered her calls and for a minute it felt like everything was going to be okay. Then suddenly out of the blue they heard a terrifying scream reverberate off the walls and just like that time stood still.

* * *

AN: Another cliffhanger – yay me! ;)

Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Dangerous contradictions

* * *

Brad sat visibly shaken by the sight of the corpse at his feet. A tidal wave of emotions invaded his very being as he sat with his chin on his knees and his arms clasped around his crossed legs. His feelings somehow multiplied by the cold ceramic tile beneath him and a sense that he had done something wrong. So still, so silent she lie there unmoving and unseeing. Yet he somehow felt like she could still reach into his soul even in this state. She knew what he was. She had always known the evil within him. He's thoughts and his actions weren't normal. He was a devil in human form and for that he would always be a danger to all good Christian God fearing people. She had tried to stop him – she failed.

Still the little boy inside of him cried for the woman who had given him life. The woman who had tried to steer him straight. He laughed, in spite of the situation, he laughed. As he gazed at her lifeless form he could almost count the many times he'd wanted to kill her, wanted to burn that whip she kept hanging on the wall, like a quiet warning echoing punishment if he so much as sneezed at the wrong time.

All his young life he'd tried to stay out of her way. Tried to keep himself "_in the good"_ as she put it. But nothing he did was ever right with her. She'd cried when he was born, because she knew what he would become. Or so she repeatedly reminded him. If only he were someone else, if only he could morph into another person, maybe, just maybe, everything would be fine and she would love him. Accept him. Only she didn't and he couldn't. So finally he decided to simply accept himself. If he was born to be this way, then he simply would have to embrace it.

Brad stood up and pulled out a cigarette from the carton he kept in his back pocket. He lit it with a match and stood over her. He thought of Maya, how good and pure and wonderful she was. How easily he could fall into her arms and finally rid himself of this curse. Become the man that he was always told he could never be. A good man, a loving man, but he was never given the chance. She would just as soon spit in his eye then let him hold her hand. He looked down again, watching with fascination as the blood drained from his mother's body and onto the tile she so religiously kept clean. He smirked he could almost hear her cry of protests now.

Mindless arguments and horrendous fights made their way into his conscious, and he began to play them over and over again as if they were stuck on rewind mode and he couldn't find the off switch. He remembered the worst of those fights and the crippling way he felt when the blows finally seized. Curled up in a corner battered and bruised to the point where he wasn't recognizable anymore. It had to be done she'd said. It was the only way to beat out the devil. He would thank her, she'd said. But something inside him snapped that day and he realized this wasn't his fault. It was all her. He didn't deserve any of this. He stood up and walked out of the house. He didn't step foot in it again for three months. By the time he returned he had a new outlook. If she believed him to be a monster, then why disappoint her. He would become the monster she so feared, and that's just what he did. Fear wasn't going to rule his life, not anymore.

He became the master of the house. The woman knew something had changed, for when she picked up the whip the morning he returned, he laughed. Then very calmly walked over to her pulled the whip out of her hand and slammed it across her cheek, causing her to fall back. Her hand stilled where she had been struck and there was a fear in her eyes that he'd never seen before. The tormentor had now become the tormented, and lord did it feel good.

His mind returned to the present and he again looked down at the corpse lying on the floor. He gave it a good kick and for good measure spit at it. In that moment (funny as it may sound) his stomach growled. What could he do? He calmly sat and made himself a sandwich. He spent the next few hours relaxing as the body of his mother slowly began to rot.

He kicked off his shoes and took a seat on the couch. At first just switching channels on the TV, than playing a video game, searching the internet, and finally he made some calls and got some information. He was looking for her. For _his_ Maya. It took some doing, quite a bit of haggling, but he managed to find out that his lady love was currently cruising the ocean waves. He smiled, she always did have an adventurous spirit. It was something that had drawn her to him. When he'd acquired all the information he needed he closed his laptop and unplugged it.

He walked back into the kitchen and found himself wondering how long it would take them to find her this way. How long would it take them to realize she'd been stabbed. He looked down at the knife lying beside her and thought for a minute. He should do something with it. Get rid of it, maybe melt it down somehow. Throw it in the nearby river. So many choices, yet no clear answers. Then another thought occurred to him. Fire would reduce her to ashes, and in turn destroy all evidence of his involvement. If she was going down to the fiery pits of hell, he sure as hell wasn't going down with her. Pulling out the match box he held one last time he lit them over the stove and dropped them. She was in flames in a matter of moments as he quietly walked out the door and jumped in her old beat up Sedan, the S.S. Tipton calling his name.

* * *

Brad awoke from his trip down memory lane and looked over to where the slumped body of Maya Bennett was lying. For the first time in his life he felt pain. Undeniable emotional pain, and he didn't like the feeling. He loved her, he didn't mean to hurt her, but there was no other way. She forced him to do it. She was always pushing him over the edge. What was he supposed to do?

He heard a small moan and looked over. She moved a bit, he could see the pain in her eyes but he could also see the anger. She was mad and he was glad. Because a small part of him did want her to win this game, a small part of him did want her to fight back. Because then it would mean she was going to be okay. When she turned over and sat up he could see the extent of what he had done. The darken skin where bruises were forming. The cut lip and the bloody nose, her right eye was swollen shut. Then he noticed her clothing torn and laying haphazardly around them on the floor. Blood still trickled down her legs causing his stomach to churn. He had done this. He's brutality was as obvious as the tears rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly his mother's words returned and he realized she had been doing him a favor. He _was_ evil.

He slid a bit closer to her and she pulled away, a hint of fear in her movements. She was terrified of him. He'd finally won, but somehow he didn't enjoy his victory. "Why didn't you just kill me?" The question came out in a quiet whisper that he almost didn't hear.

"Because I love you."

"You hurt me."

"You made me."

Nothing was said for awhile. Then he stood up and silently walked into the other room. He took an old rag and some water, returned and placed both next to her. He drenched the cloth in the liquid and placed it gently against her unbound hand. "Here this might help." She looked at him then looked at the rag, apparently debating whether to take the offered item. "It will help with this," he said pointing to his nose.

"You beat me and raped me," she paused on a sob. "What is this supposed to be an _I'm sorry?_"

"I didn't mean too. You made me so angry. I would never hurt you if you…"

"If I what?" Maya asked a hint of fight back in her voice, although small as it was. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Love me."

Maya looked away not able to say anything else. But she flinched when he scooted toward her a bit. "Can I hold you?" she looked into his eyes again and there was such sadness there that he reminded her of a lost little boy. "I'll try to make it better. Make the hurt go away."

She didn't show any reaction when he pulled her toward him and he placed her cheek against his chest. When he wrapped his arms around her she could tell he was trembling. When she looked up there were tears in his eyes. Actual tears. Something she never thought he was capable of occurred - Bradley Atwater was crying.

* * *

An: Okay I know it's been awhile and I know I'm leaving Bailey hanging, but I think it's best to leave this chapter as is.

Please read and review. I would really like to hear your opinions on this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Barely Hanging On

* * *

Bailey's screams pierced the silence like a knife as the boys worked feverishly to make it to her in time. Tears, panic and sheer terror over took her as she held tight to the railing that kept her from falling. Her heart pounded so loudly in her ears that she was sure it would eventually give out on her altogether as little by little she envisioned her own death. She was tired of hanging on. Her arms felt like lead, and she knew any minute they would be ripped out of their sockets leaving her defenseless to whatever fate had in store. But when she felt one hand give way, a fierce need to survive overpowered her and she began to pray. Bailey wasn't much of a church goer, but when she looked up and saw the boys she thanked God with every fiber of her being.

"Bailey hang on."

"Cody!" She cried somewhat relieved if not still afraid of falling. "Help me!"

"I'm here sweetie." Cody anchored himself as best as he could as Kirby and Zack held onto him. The edge was a few feet from him but he still couldn't quite reach her. The angle in which she was at and the instability of the ramp didn't help matters. "Zack grab a hold of my belt buckle and pull." Zack did as was requested while Kirby took a hold of the older twin's legs, giving him the leverage they needed.

"Hurry please!"

Cody forced himself not to think about what Bailey's fall would mean. The thought of losing her frightened him to no end and for that reason alone he needed to stay in the moment. He needed to save her.

"Bailey can you pull yourself up at all?"

"No. Cody I'm slipping." He could tell she was getting tired and knew he had to move fast. He began to inch his way toward her, being careful not to put too much pressure on the already fragile ramp. He knew if all the cords snapped they would all be history and he wasn't willing to let that happen.

"Cody I'm scared." Bailey looked into the eyes of the only boy she ever truly loved, and for a split second she realized she might have to say goodbye to him. "Cody…"

"Bailey don't!" he demanded as if he somehow knew what she was going to say. And maybe he did. "We're all getting out of here safe and alive. Do you hear me?"

"But Cody I can't reach you and I'm so tired."

"Don't talk like that. I've almost got you; just hang on a little bit longer. Please for me."

Bailey merely nodded and a minute later sighed in relief when she felt his hands take a hold of her arms and begin to pull her up. The relief however was short lived when one of the cords snapped sending a corner of the ramp careening down at an angle. Bailey could hear screaming and only after Cody told her to stop did she realize the sound was coming from her.

"I've got you. I won't let you fall but you have to help me." Cody told her as he felt her nails dig painfully into his forearms. "I'm right here." She was about to look down until he forced her to look at him. "Don't look down. Look at me. Right here Bailes, Right at me."

"Okay," she managed to answer him with a whimper.

Cody knew the only thing that saved her was the fact that he had a firm grip. Still that didn't mean that they were out of danger quite yet. He still had to pull her back up to safety and get them all off this part of the catwalk before it plummeted to the ground. Something he was sure would happen soon.

"Okay come towards me. Easy, I've got you." He slowly began to pull her up as Kirby and Zack did their best to get them away from the edge. "Come on baby your almost here." Before Bailey knew it she was lying in Cody's arms as he rolled them off the broken ramp and onto the safety of the catwalk. Their bodies trembled as they sobbed uncontrollably, desperately clinging to one another.

"I was so scared."

"I know baby, I know." He didn't say another word just covered her mouth with his in a desperate need to forever remain connected.

"I thought I was going to die. I thought that I'd never see you again. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I was so scared," she repeated, her tears coming faster.

Cody didn't say a word just held her tighter then he'd ever done before. He couldn't deny that those very thoughts were going through his mind as well. Placing a hand on each side of her face he began to kiss every inch of it. When he was finished he removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, pulling her into an even deeper embrace as he did so. When her tears subsided somewhat he looked over toward Zack and Kirby and nodded a thank you. That's when it hit him. This wasn't over. Looking at Zack and the fear in his eyes he immediately questioned the girl in his arms.

"Bailey where's Maya?"

* * *

Maya was paralyzed by the pain that still coursed through her body as it mingled with the tears still streaming down her face involuntarily. She wanted to force them to stop but for some reason they wouldn't or couldn't. He was asking her to understand. But the attack was too fresh, too personal, and she just couldn't get the image of what he'd done to her out of her mind. His breath near her cheek, his hands on her shoulders, his arms still wrapped around her. They were all added insults and every part of them reawakened the image of the last hour. Painful images that she wanted so badly to forget.

Suddenly her thoughts became hazy and she remembered the entire event as if she'd never lived it. As if she somehow removed herself from the scene and was remembering a movie. Beside her Brad was silent and unmoving and she was unsympathetic to what he was feeling. She felt as if she had entered a tunnel and was now stuck in a fog where nothing seemed real. She needed a safe place to escape too, so she continued to wander through the haze and mist surrounding her.

When the door was knocked off its hinges a minute later, she didn't even flinch.

"Zack don't." It took all Cody's strength to keep Zack from rushing Brad. "We need to get Maya out of here first."

She knew someone had spoken her name but couldn't quite figure why or who. Was there someone else in the room? Why couldn't she think straight, had something happened? All around her she could hear voices but everyone looked like blurry images that she couldn't quite make out. She tried to force herself to concentrate, but nothing worked. When she felt an arm tighten around her shoulder she wondered how it had gotten there and who it belonged too.

* * *

"Maya?" Bailey questioned slowly taking a step forward until Cody placed an arm in front of her. Looking over he watched as Brad eyed her, watching every movement she made. When he revealed his hand, they realized he had a knife in it. He was not going to release her without a fight.

"Maya it's okay we'll get you out of here." Cody stated, while at the same time placing himself in front of his girlfriend, not liking the way Brad had watched her. Studying the other girl's appearance he didn't have to imagine what Brad had done. The evidence was all too obvious.

"Brad let her go." Zack asked with a pained expression. "You got what you wanted. Please just let her go."

"It's too late."

"No its not. Brad let her go. She needs help." Cody ever the voice of reason answered for his brother. "She needs a doctor. She's hurt. You can see that right?"

"I didn't mean too. I tried to stop myself." Brads tears were again falling down his face and his expression was one of pure sorrow. "She was right. Everything she said was true."

"Who, what are you talking about?" Cody asked.

Brad tightened his grip on Maya and continued to cry. Silence was there only answer.

Just then Moseby walked in with two uniformed officers. They froze at the sight before them, much in the same way the others had. The scene to horrific to stomach. Cody shook his head and the older gentleman nodded.

"Maya sweetheart, are you okay?" No one really expected an answer. There was no question that she wasn't okay, but still they had to form some kind of a connection. It was apparent that the young girl wasn't completely in the room with them. "We need you to nod if you can understand us?" Nothing.

Moseby would have tried again but Brad suddenly spoke up. "Stop that!" he growled. "She's fine. She's got me."

Zack's temper was boiling under the surface and his anger was hot enough to scorch the hair off a grizzly bear. Brad tightened his grip on Maya and returned Zack's glare with one of his own. He wasn't going to win this one. Maya was his and he didn't care how pissed off the blond boy was. He wasn't going to give her up. She belonged to him and it was time everyone knew that. With one swift movement he placed the knife against her throat and forced her to stand up with him. The only sound was a small whimper that left her. "Let's take a little walk." He whispered as he began to maneuver them around the others and out the door. He could see everyone step forward but wasn't about to let them have the upper hand, so he again tightened his grip and lead them down to the catwalk.

* * *

AN: Thanks for sticking with me. Sorry update the re-upload. Please R&R! ;)


End file.
